Of Thestral's and Constellations
by Toni-Believes-In-Magic
Summary: *Rated T because I'm paranoid* Regulus Black first noticed Luna Lovegood, the small blonde, waist length hair who he knew as Xenophilius' younger sister. The one thing he noticed the most about her was her abnormal purple eyes, people with purple eyes are rumoured to have Dragonblood within them. [Oneshot]


**AU: In which Regulus Black was sorted into Ravenclaw, because he figured out what Voldemort was doing and wanted to stop him. I've named my OC (Own Character) Luna Lovegood, as I think Luna would be named after her aunt, who preferred the name Loony.**

Regulus Black first noticed Luna Lovegood, the small blonde, waist length hair who he knew as Xenophilius' younger sister, he also knew Xenophilius was in his last year of school. The one thing he noticed the most about her was her abnormal purple eyes, people with purple eyes are rumoured to have Dragonblood within them, (ASOIAF/GoT Daenerys Targaryen reference there, some may also know her as Khaleesi) people are often repulsed by this fact and he suspected that she would often be left on her own by her peers which she shouldn't worry too much about.

* * *

During her first year, Luna Lovegood had made three best friends, Arwin, Eowyn and Aryá, all in her year, none of her three friends were scared of her and all were taller than her 4'8 build, barely looking like a girl, even Aryá looked like more of a girl than her and she's a tomboy. But Luna did try but nobody seemed to notice her, it was like she was invisible most of the time, but not to everyone. Each of her friends had nicknames, Arwin adopted the name Win, Eowyn adopted the name Wyn, Aryá adopted the name name Arry and Luna adopted the name Loony, each one adapted the names from each other and nobody knew how apart from them. Loony was simply because she came from a family of lunatics.

* * *

Regulus first spoke to Luna in his seventh year, which happened to be Luna's fifth, she was aimlessly roaming the halls, probably looking for one of her friends to wish them a Merry Christmas and have a nice time at home while she stayed here, her mum, Daenerys was aboard while her father had died when she was younger, she wouldn't admit it to anyone but she envied that her mother could go anywhere she wanted while she was stuck in school, like Daenerys, Luna had Dragonblood, and could possibly tame Dragons and hatch them, if she wished. Having the blood of the Dragon she could also see the Thestral's and thought they were beautiful creatures even if the others didn't.

* * *

Regulus had no intention of going home, his parents disowned him after his sorting, but a plus side to that was Sirius and him had been close, he found Sirius' friends okay but weren't his favourite people to talk to, especially not Peter, something was _off _about him and he couldn't place what it was. He was often seen wondering the forest, he could see the Thestral's, mainly because he'd witnessed a death when he was younger. Along with Sirius, he had _friends_, close ones, just not the type his parents would like, mainly because they weren't Slyherin, or pureblood at that, and if he was seen talking to Loony Lovegood that would ruin him, well not him or his reputation, just everything in general, his stalking her from a far wouldn't continue and he'd learnt a lot about her over the past two years.

* * *

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Asked Luna, her Irish accent ringing through, her voice sounded angelic to him. Though she could be described as an angel, everything about her was beautiful.  
"You can see them too?" Questioned Regulus, looking at the small girl who was wearing Muggle clothes, a white jumper which came down to her knees and black skinny jeans along with black Chuck Taylors, her hair looked white in the moonlight.  
"It's a privilege or a curse, can't decide yet, maybe both." Replied Luna, reaching out to stroke the Thestral slowly.  
"Your eyes?" He asked, noticing they changed a lighter purple over her years in Hogwarts and she'd grew to a maximum of 4'11 which she was happy about.  
Luna looked at him, "Yeah, my eyes, you probably know why they're that colour though."  
"The Dragonblood?" he asked, trying not to make it awkward he stupidly asked, "Why do they call you Loony? Your friends I mean."  
"I get called Loony because my family's kind of insane and it funny," Replied Luna, in trying her best to avoid finding out how he knew that.  
"Does that not annoy you?" Asked Regulus and she just shrugged, not looking at him but his silver eyes were staring at her.  
"No, they're my friends, they don't intentionally do it to hurt my feelings, but they're the only ones I let call me Loony." She smiled, removing her hand from the Threstral, creatures that are misunderstood seemed to love her and she loved them back equally as much as they loved her. "You're named after a constellation, right? Along with your brother and your whole family. But believe it or not, my thoughts are stars I can't fathom into constellations." (The Fault in Our Stars quote, if you haven't read the book, I strongly recommend it.)  
"You have brilliant thoughts and ideas but you have trouble organising them?" Asked Regulus, looking up at the sky which was now covered in many different stars, "but yes, I am named after a constellation along with my family, it's a Black tradition."  
"Tradition is boring, why would you want to do something every-bodies done before? Why not make it unique and beautiful, you're the first Black to be in Ravenclaw, breaking tradition along with your brother, I would be proud of that." Said Luna, "But we should be going inside, the Christmas feast should be starting soon, wouldn't want to miss that, at all, wouldn't want to starve would we?"  
"None of your friends are here, who do you plan to spend the rest of Christmas with?" Asked Regulus, leading the way back to the castle with Luna following behind him.

* * *

When the two teenagers got back to the great hall the feast had just began, Regulus had invited her to come sit with him and Gendry, (I ship Gendrya, I had to add that in there.) a Muggleborn student who was in the same year as Regulus along with another student named Augustus who was recovering from something named Cancer due to the healers while his girfriend Hazel[-Grace] was celebrating with her family as the healers also helped her recover, Cancer was a horrible Muggle thing and Luna felt sorry for those Muggles who had it.

* * *

"I know you, you're Arry's friend, aren't you?" Asked Gendry and Luna nodded, pointlessly, "I knew I recognised you from somewhere!"  
"You didn't know Luna, one of the smartest Ravenclaw's was bestfriends with your girlfriend?" Asked Gus, looking at Gendry in horror, something which Luna found quite funny and began giggling.  
"Are you enjoying your Christmas?" Asked Regulus to which Luna nodded and smiled.  
"I am enjoying Christmas, probably better than I would with my brother, my mum's on a roadtrip across Europe, she keeps on sending me these really nice postcards of Drogon and Viseron, her Dragons, I own Rhaegal, he's just a baby along with Luciteria she's three years old." Smiled Luna, "They're really beautiful creatures, people have a constant fear of dragons but they really are beautiful but Drogon is a bit out of control, he kills sheep, by burning them and leaving the skeletons, it's not nice."

* * *

Over a few months, Regulus and Luna had became great friends, not many people had noticed though, both groups of friends had merged together to create this weird little group of misfits, very smart misfits, but Eowyn and Arwin drifted off, going to join their boyfriend's in other houses, it was a shame it was most of their last years in school and then it would be lonely without them, especially to Aryá and Gendry and Luna would _never _admit to having a crush on Regulus.

* * *

The day on the train was a sad one, on the train each of them shared a compartment, everyone was talking about nothing and everything mostly that they'd all stay in touch, even though the three girls would still be in school and the boys or _men _would be working and doing things with their life while they were stuck in school.  
"What're you planning over summer?" Asked Aryá, everybody knew that she'd be with her massive Stark family and maybe visit Jon once or twice, everybody knew Luna would be with her mum and the others would probably look for work.  
"That's not what we want to talk about." Replied Luna, looking out the window, "but I enjoy summer with my mum, we often spend time with our dragons, you should meet them sometime."  
"Isn't that dangerous?" Asked Aryá, looking at Luna like she'd completely lost it but she just shrugged and giggled.  
"Not unless you want them to be, they're beautiful, and amazing and perfect, you'd love them." Replied Luna, playing with ends of her hair.

* * *

The train came to a stop, Luna grabbed her suitcases and exited the train, with Regulus following after her, "Luna stop." Regulus told her which made her stop.  
Luna smiled and turned around, only to be caught off guard when she felt his lips against hers, she knew it was Regulus instantly and he don't know where he got all the courage to do that, but she know she liked it.  
Both parted, she looked up at him and smiled, "I'll see you this summer?"  
"Definitely." Was all he said, before going over to where Sirius was waiting for him and Luna going over to her mum who had the biggest smile on her face.  
"Who's the boy?" She asked, kissing her daughters head, while embracing her the hardest she could as she hadn't seen her all year.  
"Shut up mum, you already know." Responded Lisbeth, holding her tighter, both of them were short but it was a Targeryan trait for woman, "Is uncle Viserys coming this summer?"  
"No, not that I know of, maybe the boy can come over." Smiled Dany as she took her daughter to the car and drove home, she was right about her daughter, she was gonna find at least one boy she liked at Hogwarts.

**AN: Sorry, that was a terrible attempt at romance but I tried.**


End file.
